


Dirty Love

by Ceares



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Simon’s behavior at the San Francisco tryouts for season 5. Title comes directly from a quote by Ryan describing his relationship with Simon</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dirty Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Simon’s behavior at the San Francisco tryouts for season 5. Title comes directly from a quote by Ryan describing his relationship with Simon

He’s mentally preparing even before Karen comes looking for him. The minute Simon stormed out; Ryan started doing the math in his head. When Karen tells him they’re taking a break and that he has a couple of hours, he just nods and thanks her--ignoring the sort of horrified sympathy in her gaze.

When she first started, she had a quite obvious crush on him. It didn’t take long for her to hear the rumors though, and now she seemed to waver between pity and distaste, depending on, he supposed, whether she thought he was a victim or a predator. Today he was the sacrificial lamb.

Simon was stretched out on the bed, smoking, when he got there. He’d showered and had the hotel robe loosely belted around him.

“What took you so long?”

Ryan resisted the urge to fling his shirt at Simon, instead, draping it neatly over the chair. “I actually do have a job, and catering to you isn’t it. You should call Terri for that.”

“Don’t be bitchy, Ryan.”

“I’m not the one who threw a temper tantrum and stormed off.”

 

##########

 

He’d never had anyone as good at pulling his chain as Simon. He was always standing on the edge of ‘I love you/I hate you’ with the man, like some soap opera heroine.

He groaned as Simon slid into him. Strong fingers dug into his hips, leaving imprints that he knew from experience would be blue-black in a couple of hours.

“Jesus!”

Slow in and out, each stroke coiling him tighter and tighter. Simon’s hand slid down and gripped, stroking him inside and out to the same rhythm. He gave himself up like he always did.

When Simon focused on you, he did so completely. For how ever long you had his attention, you were everything. He fucked with the same focus, quiet-intense, bruising.

It had taken Ryan a while to get used to what it felt like to have that focus, and even longer to get used to what it felt like when it moved on. He was an expert though, at adapting to what people wanted, and the trick with Simon was to just wait it out.

No scenes, no fuss, and eventually, he’d work his way back to you. If the marks Ryan wore on the outside when they were together were a shadow of the ones on the inside-well, so far, it was worth it.

##########

“If you were a woman, I’d be in trouble.”

He’s heard the sentiment before, in various forms. It stopped bothering him long ago, so now when he laughs, it’s genuine, but the nip he gives Simon on his shoulder is still sharp. “I have told you lately that your people skills suck right?”

“They _were_ being pissy.”

“It’s fine. It’s not like they’re going to break up the team that’s still laying the golden eggs.” He felt Simon’s eyes on him.

“That does include you, Ryan.”

Ryan batted his eyelashes, one hand fluttering up to his chest. “Why Mr. Cowell.”

“Ryan.”

He sighed. The hint of warning in Simon’s tone telling him the other man was still in a mood. “Fine. I signed this morning. Three more years. We should be nice and done with each other by then.”

“You think so?”

“Sure. You’ll be what? Nearly fifty then?”

The swat on his ass made him jump. “Ow! Fucker.”

###########

Darren in makeup covers the visible marks without a word or change of expression. Ryan knows he’s seen worse. Hell _he’s_ had worse. Karen brings him a bottle of water with a tentative smile that he returns and a comforting pat on the arm that he ignores. He doesn’t expect other people to understand him and Simon. He’s not even sure he does.


End file.
